Delta Sierra
by lettucepray
Summary: Gentlemen, meet the Aviator. Her mind is on the fritz, her bones are broken, and she's all alone. She and a certain crack shot get close. They hate it. And they hate each other. But it feels spectacular. (And this description sucks. Please forgive me.)
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:** This is my very first Fanfiction! Yayy! The first few chapters are going to be for character development. **Rated M** for **language** and future **adult content**. I value criticism because it will help me become a better writer. Please don't flame. _Please_. :D

**_Team Fortress 2 and its characters belong to Valve. I own nothing._**

I wanna give a shout out to** Hitman White**, who gave me some good advice, and published **"RED Tracker RECRUITED"**, a beautifully written story with an equally beautiful OC. Read it, because it's such a sweet, and spicy, fanfiction!

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

"Stop tuggin' at your dress. Show some respect." Sadowey scolded his younger sister, placing a firm hand over hers, causing her to sigh heavily. Strangers walked in front of them, dark, cool shadows ghosting over their faces. The women wore black dresses, and the men wore black suits. Some were crying, and others were whispering soft words of sympathy. Everett didn't understand, but she didn't like the new, empty feeling in her stomach, and she disliked the paleness that had settled in her brother's face.

"But it's so dang scratchy, Sadowey." She complained, her pink lips pouting, and her cheeks rosy. Her black dress scratched against her small, bruised legs. She had spent the whole morning fussing over it. "Just deal with it. Mama would've loved to see you in such a nice dress." Sadowey mumbled, a lump forming in his throat. A burning sensation followed after he swallowed, and pressure built behind his eyes. He forced his tears away, adjusting his red tie.

Everett looked up at him, watching his wet, gray eyes. Again, she sighed, blowing a lock of her chocolate hair away from her eyes. She gazed about the crowded room. People gathered around a coffin that sat in the middle of the living room. The windows were open, the soft summer breeze swirling the dust in the curtains. Crickets chirped somewhere in the distant field and cicadas hissed over the melancholy mumbles of the mourners. A rocking chair repeated a creaky rhythm, squeaking like a metronome. A middle aged man sat in the rocking chair, staring solemnly across the dusty room, his eyes fixated on the parallel wooden wall. Everett's eyes fell upon the man, her hands gripping at the fabric of her dress.

"I thought Fetch didn't like people in the house." Everett spoke, watching her step father lazily drink from his nearly empty beer bottle as he stared at the faded floral wallpaper. "There's an awful lot of people in here." Everett stated the obvious, wiping the sweat that had accumulated on her palms on her tights. Sadowey did not reply, his tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips. Everett chewed on the inside of her cheek for a second, the silence between her and Sadowey becoming deafening. "Why do we gotta sit here in these scratchy clothes? And why are all these people here? Why can't Mama just pass on her own, in peace an' quiet?" Everett crossed her arms over her chest. "If I was Mama, I'd get up and yell at everyone to get out. I'd yell at Fetch, too." She frowned.

"Don't talk about mama that way. S'not right to talk about..people who've passed.." Sadowey said, looking over at his younger sister. He was hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his freckled face lined with pain. Everett's small shoulders rose, and then fell, and her lips curled into a wry smile. "But you always said that we should talk about someone while they're gone. You said it'll make 'em come home faster. Like when Mama went to Caroline's, and I missed her so bad. And we talked about the good things about Mama, and, the next mornin', she was home, asleep on the couch." Everett smiled, though her brother could only shake his head. He sat up straight, now, with a grunt.

"Yeah, well, this is different." He said. The smile faded on Everett's chubby face. Her eyebrows arched and lowered. "How so?" she asked, confused. Sadowey inhaled deeply, rubbing his hands together. "'Cause this time, Mama's not comin' home."


	2. Gone

**Author's Note:**

_Today was kinda hectic. I plan on writing chapters in advance, and post them each day, or one every few days. I'm planning on fixing the description, 'cause I was really rushed this morning. I wrote the description while I was getting ready to leave for the day. I was writing, and I looked up, and, suddenly, it was thirty minutes before I had to catch my bus, and it takes me about twenty minutes to do my hair and blah blah blah. Sorry for the pointless ramble. :)_

_So. That's the first thing I'd like to accomplish before tonight. I'd also like to work on drawing a decent cover photo. I can't draw very well, sadly. But oh well. At least I still have my personality :')_

xxx

"How long are you gonna be gone, Sadowey?" Everett asked, standing in the doorway and watching her older brother throw clothes into a bag. The thick, heavy silence in the room could be cut with a knife. She huffed, her cheeks puffing when she did not receive an answer. "If this is about me spillin' my apple juice on your pants this mornin', then you're a bigger kid than I am. Poutin' for no reason." She scowled, her pearly whites glinting in the lamp light.

"Get to bed, Everett. I ain't gonna tell you twice." He said, pointing towards her room, his face flushed with anger, his sandy hair swept up against his forehead. Sweat had started to bead under his eyes. His voice was hoarse from yelling. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms in frustration. "C'mon, Sadowey, you ain't gotta be so mad. They're just some old pants." She hollered, her small hands clenching into fists. Again, he ignored her, flipping through some old, dusty books before placing them in his bag with his clothes. His room was simple and surprisingly organized. Had it not been for the faint, yet familiar, scent of cologne, Everett may have never noticed that her brother stayed in such a room.

His bed was made and his clothes sat either folded in his dresser, or in the hamper near the door. An old pile of school work sat abandoned on the desk. It was the middle of July. School wouldn't start back up until August. The curtains were parted, revealing the early morning sky. Grey clouds splotched against the vast indigo stretch, and the stars were starting to fade. Sadowey's dim lamp lit the room, sending shadows across the walls and floor. Everett stared into the shadows, her heart quickly starting to flutter at the thought of invisible creatures lurking in the shadows. She danced from foot to foot. Her little dance made the floorboards creak. Her heart fluttered in her chest like a little hummingbird.

Her brother strode over to her, and he took her shoulders into his hands roughly. His face was lined with stress, and his shoulders were shaking.

"You'd better go to bed, or I swear to God," He threatened, his fingers gripping at his sister's shoulder bones. She grit her teeth, trying to push his hands away. Tears of frustration had started to form in her eyes. "Y-You'd better tell me where you're goin', or _I_ swear to God!" She screamed, her cheeks rosy. Sadowey relaxed his grip, and he stood, running a hand through his hair. Everett trembled, her lips quivering. "I..I don't even know, Everett. But I can't stay here." He sighed, turning his back to return to packing his bags, his boots thumping against the wooden floor in a grave rhythm as he walked.

Everett wiped at her damp eyes and nose. The painful silence filled the room, again, and Everett found it hard to breathe. The T.V. down the stairs hissed static, and Fetch was asleep on the worn, vomit green couch. His snores shook the house. The clock in the hallway ticked ambiguously, clicking away like a heartbeat. It was two in the morning. Two hours since Sadowey's big fight with Fetch. The fight had woken Everett, and she had galloped down the stairs like a race horse, screaming and stomping until she was heard over the drunken yelling and angry slurs. She didn't understand what they were fighting about. But they fought an awful lot.

Her throat was starting to hurt. She vaguely remembered her mother brewing warm mint tea for sore throats. Everett's mother would make the strong tea for her, and promise to add lots of sugar. It worked better than any kind of cherry lozenge or bitter medicine. Everett absentmindedly rubbed her throat, the thought of her deceased mother weighing her stomach. It had been two months since her mother passed.

"S-So I ain't gonna see you ever again?" she asked softly, looking up at her older brother as he pulled his leather jacket over his broad shoulders, his long arms tugging at the jacket until it fit just right. He looked up. The sweat was gone, and the redness in his face was starting to fade. He smiled gently towards his sister. "'Course you're gonna see me, stupid." He said, brushing his hair with his fingers. "Can't leave you behind. Not with the wolves runnin' around."

He returned to his sister, and he embraced her. She wrapped her slim arms around his neck, inhaling the smell of his cologne and soap. She sighed, never wanting to let go. His body was warm and his hold was gentle."I got a plan, kid. You and I are gonna go fly around the world, and we're never gonna live in a single place. Just you and me." He whispered into her hair. He scooped her into his arms, grinning. "Someone's gotta take you to the rain forest. That's where all the other chimps live. Gonna drop you off so you can live with your own kind." He laughed, throwing his head back. Everett grinned, clinging to her brother's legs when he broke the embrace. He turned to walk down the stairs, his sister releasing his legs.

"When are we gonna go?" She asked excitedly, following him down the stairs. He slung his back across his shoulder as he stomped down the creaky steps. His shoulders lifted and fell. "When I come back, I'll take you with me." He said, looking around. The hallway was dark, the white glow of the roaring T.V. shining through the living room doorway in the hall. Everett sat down on the bottom stair, her chin resting in her palms, and her elbows resting on her knees. "You better hurry back." She mumbled with a yawn, watching with droopy eyes Sadowey flashed her a last smile. He held out his hand, and he locked his pinkie with hers. He held it for a moment, before he released it. "I pinkie promise, kid." He turned his back and he continued down the hall, his boots thumping. The screen door squeaked opened before it clattered shut.


	3. Ursa Major and Ursa Minor

Her fingers traced over the inky indents that sat against the faded notebook paper. The blue lines looked like they had been washed away. The paper was folded into perfect rectangles, and she had unfolded and refolded the note so much that little tears had started to form at the fold lines.

""_Dear Squirt_,""she read, sitting on her belly on her floor, her small hands holding the letter up to the light. The blue pen clung to the paper, and she desperately wanted to scratch the words off, and keep them to herself. She wanted to keep them under her pillow, or in her pocket. For a moment, she felt envious of the worn notebook paper. ""_I swear to God, if you're not getting yourself to school on time. I know you hate being stuck in that room, but you need to learn. Don't turn out like me._"" Her voice read over the words smoothly, like a skipping stone over a crystal stream. Her mother and Sadowey had taught her to read. She remembered Sadowey sitting with her at night, reading old library books. They would read the backs of the cereal boxes at breakfast. Cereal boxes seemed the most interesting right at breakfast.

""_Jesus Christ, kid, I think this is the hottest summer I've ever lived through. Wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so damn humid. Remember what I told you? About Arizona? How it's so hot that you could crack an egg and fry it on the side walk? Well, you could damn near boil an egg in this air_."" She giggled, her eyes glued to the swirls and curls of Sadowey's writing. ""_Did you know that a cricket's chirp can tell you the temperature outside? Neat, huh, kid? I bet you already knew that. Your mind's quicker than a fox with a chicken in its mouth. Now if only we can fix that nappy hair of yours_.""

Again, she laughed. Sadowey's words were never filled with hate or anger. She knew that he would never say anything to hurt her. Never. ""_Make sure you write back to me. Gotta make sure you weren't carried away by coyotes. I'm on a bus right now, going to my new job. Crowded as hell. Won't be that way when I get my own truck_."" Everett wet her lips as she neared the end of his letter, her heart tightening in her chest. ""_I'll write you back when I can. Can't seem to find stamps when I need them the most. When you write back this time, kid, I want you to tell me what the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor are. Remember? We used to look at them together._"" She squinted. His writing had turned shaky and squiggly. Everett looked at the bottom of the paper. A few droplets of water had smeared the already faded lines of the paper. Her fingers traced the small, dry circles.

""_God, you better stay in school, or I'll be angrier than a cut snake. See you sometime soon_," she swallowed dryly before she read his name, ""_Sadowey_."" She stared at his name, laying against the cool, wooden floor. Her room was silent. A few crickets chirped outside the window. She remembered what Sadowey had said about the crickets. She told herself that she would read about crickets. And she told herself that she would read about the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. The two bears in the sky. She knew what they were. She knew where they were.

Everett looked towards her window, expecting to see a starry sky. Instead, the sky was bright orange, promising that night would be on its way. Pink splattered across the horizon, over the painted green trees. In the shadows of the trees, small green lights flashed. Fireflies. She and Sadowey used to catch them.

She sighed heavily, looking down at the letter, again, and folding it up. She stood, the numb feeling running through her legs and feet. She shook the feeling away and walked over to her bed. she lifted her pillow and she hid the note, her fingers itching. She wanted to open it, and drink its contents again. She laid on her bed, and she looked up at her ceiling. Plastic stars and moons sat against the wood. It was too bright to see their glow. The sound of thumping boots invaded her thoughts, and she looked towards the door way.

"Dinner's ready." Fetch stood at the door, leaning against the frame, a plate in his hand. He ate nonchalantly, chewing slowly and watching her with uninterested eyes. He jabbed at his plate full of mashed potatoes and green beans, mixing the pieces of pork in with them. "Miss Hess dropped some of her cooking off this morning. Lord knows I can't cook." He snorted, shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth. His stern face was scruffy, and his brown eyes were heavy with sleepiness and sobriety. He had been suffering from a hangover, and the pounding in his head had only recently disappeared. His hair was starting to grey, and it sat on his head like a shaggy mop. His body was tall and thin.

"I can cook." Everett said, sitting up and standing with a wide grin, her arms flopping down to her sides. Her cheeks puffed proudly. "We ain't never had grilled cheese and milk in forever." She mumbled, pulling on a pair of blue and white stripped socks over her feet. Fetch snorted. "'Cause I ain't havin' you burn the damn house down. Damn near caught the whole fuckin' kitchen on fire the last time I let you touch the stove." He stepped aside as she walked out of her room, her arms swinging as she walked, huffing. "Well, I ain't seeing you cook nothin'." she stated, stomping proudly down the hallway. She rushed down the stairs, Fetch following slowly.

Everett stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking down the long hallway. She remembered the night Sadowey left. The three weeks felt like a thousand years. She stared down the hallway, her heart drumming as she remembered his words and the way he walked about. She remembered his embrace, and his smell. She inhaled, searching for the familiar smell.

"Move your ass, or I'll move it for you." Fetch grumbled from behind her. Upon hearing his threat, she bolted down the hallway, her long brown hair trailing behind her as she ran. She ran as if the darkness of the hallway was going to swallow her whole. She ran as if the sun was going down for the last time, and she wanted to catch it. She nearly ran into the wall as she sharply turned into the kitchen, her socked feet slipping on the beige linoleum floor. She caught herself on a chair, her knees shaking. The smell of Miss Hess's cooking hung heavily in the air. Pork, mashed potatoes, green beans, and gravy sat on the table, warmed up in the Tupperware they were delivered in. A small chocolate cake sat in the middle of the table.

"Why'd she make all this food?" Everett asked, sitting down at the table after she regained her composure. She began to scoop her dinner onto her plate, watching as Fetch placed a cup of milk in front of her. Everett made a face. She disliked drinking white milk. But Fetch refused to buy chocolate milk. She would drink it faster than he could buy it. But it wasn't her fault. Chocolate milk tasted so good.

"'Cause the woman's nice. Be grateful. Ain't nobody brought me food when I was your age." He pointed at her with his fork. "Be happy she even decided to bring us somethin' warm to eat. Had she not stopped by, you would be eatin' corn flakes." He grumbled. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." He sighed, slumping into his chair, setting his plate on the table. He sat with his elbows on the tabletop, a habit Sadowey had told her not to develop. Everett stabbed a green bean with her fork. "Horses scare the livin' Christ outta me," she mumbled, eating her dinner. "Ain't goin' near a horse. Ever." She took a long gulp of her milk, trying to make it disappear faster. She licked her lips, a milk mustache sitting on her upper lip. She wiped it away. "No matter how many gifts it has."


	4. Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

_I just came back from Walmart. Bought some snacks. Probably gonna work on this story tonight *whoop whoop*! I dunno. I felt like this chapter touched a point inside me. I know I wrote it and everything, but..I dunno. I guess it's because my brothers and I are super close. :)_

_Oh, and I meant to mention this, but "Delta Sierra" is military slang for a bad situation. At least that's what this website said when I was looking up stuff I could include in this story. Tell me if I'm wrong? I'm not a pilot, nor am I in the military. :D_

xxx

The sunny summer gave birth to a chilly autumn, and from the fallen leaves of autumn sprouted thick blankets of icy snow. Winter dominated for quite some time, before the warmth and life of spring banished the chilling grip of snow, and cast winter back into the shadows. Eight seasons passed. The sun rose and the moon set for hundreds of days. The stars continued to map the sky, and the fluffy clouds continued to rain. Eight seasons. Two years. Winter had returned to rule once again.

"Damn, kid, calm down. You're gonna break my neck." Sadowey laughed, cradling his sister as she embraced him. She had not seen him in two years, but it felt like a century. Everett nearly strangled her brother, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her senses were overwhelmed. Her vision was blurry, her eyes betraying her. He still smelled like his cologne. He still felt warm and his hold was still gentle. The new sensation of stubble on his cheek surprised her. His voice sounded deeper and more mature. Sadowey had gotten a taste of what it was like to be an adult, and he had grown out of his teenager stage. But he was still nineteen.

"I can't help it, Sadowey. I missed you, okay?" She choked, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. "I missed you." She trembled, her stomach doing somersaults and her heart threatening to break out of her ribcage. He had gotten taller. Her body was turning into a boiling pot of estrogen and emotion. Her face had started to become sharper. Everett had lost her baby features. Her chubby cheeks had nearly disappeared, her cheek bones becoming prominent. Her small stature was becoming fuller. Curves were beginning to set. Sadowey pried her from his body to observe his little sister. His breath was taken away. She had always been a beautiful girl, but now she was turning into a _beautiful_ girl. A lump formed in his throat as his eyes stared at his sister's face.

"Goddamn,"he breathed, his fingers running across her skin. A few pimples had sprouted, but that was normal. It didn't hide her growing features. Everett blushed brightly, and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Shut up!" she suddenly demanded, pushing his hands away angrily. "S'not my fault I'm gettin' these ugly zits." She sneered, her arms crossing her chest. Sadowey laughed, holding her face again. "Ain't that, stupid. Couldn't care less about the bad stuff on a face. Too busy looking at the good things." He said, running his hands through her hair. "A spittin' image of mama.." He breathed, mesmerized.

Her chest tightened, and she allowed his hands to cup her face. "Oh.." The fire she had possessed a second ago extinguished. Sadowey grinned, and he stood, ruffling his sister's hair. "You're still nappy headed, squirt." He laughed, walking into the house. Everett followed, scrambling to his side. "At least I don't look like you." She replied with a smirk, and he threw his head back and he laughed, his rolling laughter shaking the room. "Yeah, that'd be pretty bad." He said, wrapping a long arm around his sister's shoulder. "Damn, this ugly place ain't changed a bit." He grumbled, looking at the old wall paper that still hung on the walls. It was long faded.

"Who the fuck is that?" Fetch called from the living room, sitting on the couch and watching T.V. He, too, had grown older, and grayer. He looked up as Everett entered the room, Sadowey following. Fetch smirked. "Well I'll be damned," he said, staring at Sadowey for a second before taking a drink of his beer. "Can't keep a good bitch down." He returned to the program on the T.V., laughing softly. Sadowey tensed, looking at the man.

"See you haven't kicked the bucket, yet, old man." Sadowey said, wandering into the room, and sitting in the rocking chair. It squeaked under his weight. Fetch's eyes wandered to his step son's again, and he watched him. "Whaddya want, slim? I ain't got any money. Your sister's takin' care of that." He nodded to Everett, who huffed, stomping her foot. Fetch laughed softly.

"Didn't come for money. Just came to see my sister, sir." Sadowey replied, taking off his leather jacket. "And to talk." He added, rocking slowly on the chair. Fetch nodded. They hadn't said a single word to each other since Sadowey left. They had fought and argued before he set off on his own, but fighting and arguing wasn't talking.

"I'm all ears, hot shot." Fetch grumbled, taking a full bear into his hands, and handing it ti Everett, who passed it to Sadowey with a face of disgust. She remembered when Fetch offered her a drink, once. It tasted awful, and she had spat it out on the floor, and ran away looking for something to wash the taste off her tongue. Sadowey took it with a thank you, and cracked it open without a problem. He shoved the bottle cap into his pocket, and he took a small drink thoughtfully. Everett watched the scene before her, knowing that nothing good was going to come out of it. She turned and walked out of the living room, deciding to let the men talk. She retreated to her room.

"Just wanted to..apologize, Fetch. Ain't been nothin' but a thorn in your side ever since you married my mama. You ain't a pretty picture, but..my mama liked you enough." Sadowey spoke, swallowing another mouthful of alcohol. "And..thanks..for not leaving Everett alone. You could've gotten up and left but.." His voice trailed, and he cleared his throat. Fetch listened softly. He grumbled softly. "Aww, hell. You two's rotten kids, but Emeline would've never forgiven me for leaving her alone. I left your mama alone and..well..you see how that turned out." Fetch muttered, scratching at his gray stubble.

"Mama was sick. We all tried helpin' her, but.." Sadowey's voice was starting to crack. He inhaled. "She didn't want to be helped." He brought the bottle to his lips, and he drank a large gulp, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth. They were both quiet for a moment. The house was warm, and snow fell outside. Fetch growled softly, and he shifted. "Damned weather, makin' my bones hurt." He muttered, rolling his shoulders. "You'll..still watch her..while I'm gone..right?" Sadowey asked, Fetch shrugged. "What happened to that thing about you takin' her all over the world and shit?" The older man asked. Sadowey's lips curled into a wry smile.

"She told you?" He asked, finishing off his beer, and setting the empty bottle on the floor. Fetch snorted. "Told me? Couldn't keep her fuckin' quiet about it. All she ever talked about. Never shut the hell up about mountains and canyons and shit." The man sneered. Sadowey nodded. "Well, you see, I met this girl.." A light dust of pink flushed across Sadowey's features, and he laughed softly. "Pretty thing. I like her a lot. We met a year ago. Might think about settlin' down or somethin'." Sadowey said, shrugging.

"Naw, son. Don't settle down when you're still a kid. She'll tie you down. Live a little, first." Fetch said, setting his empty bottle on the table in front of him. Again, they were quiet. "You..uh..tell your sister about the change of plans?" Fetch asked. Sadowey shook his head, before laughing softly. "She'd kill me. She'd never talk to me again. Can't have that. I've grown attached to her. I like her too much to give her up." Sadowey said. Fetch nodded, and he returned to the program on the T.V. Sadowey looked towards the television and he sat back, deciding to watch it, too.

Everett sat in her bed, staring at her clock, wishing that the time would pass a little faster. Wishing that Sadowey would finish his business with Fetch a little quicker. She groaned, rubbing her hands against her face. She rubbed her eyes, pressing until she noticed the fireworks. Everett exhaled deeply, before her breath caught her throat. A small wave of pain tugged in her abdomen, followed by a new sensation. She quickly stood, her hands holding her lower abdomen for a second. With trembling hands, she unbuttoned her shorts, and she pulled them down. Her breath caught when she noticed a small spot of red on the inside of her shorts. She did the same to her underwear, her stomach churning at the sight of the fresh blood that stained the fabric. She gagged, fear flooding her veins.

Quickly, she redressed and rushed for the bathroom. She shook, her mind a haze. She knew about menstruation. Her teacher made the class separate and go into different rooms to watch that damned puberty video. But the girls in the video had mothers. The girls in her class had mothers. Everett had no one to tell her that it was okay to bleed, or that it was gross, but it was good. She had no one to cry to when it hurt, no one to give her loads of fried food and ice cream. No one to tell her how to put on a pad. Health books and videos could only say so much.

Everett looked at herself in the mirror and she sobbed, her hands gripping at her hair. Panic flooded her veins. Her stomach churned, and she took a deep breath, wiping her eyes. She swallowed dryly, and she cleaned herself up. There were no pads in the house. There hadn't been a single one since her mama died.

Once she was clean, she flushed the toilet, and she washed her hands again and again, sobbing heavily. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to think of a plan. She couldn't talk to Fetch about it. She'd rather tear her liver out than talk to him about the miracle of puberty. She sniffled, running warm water across her face, and wiping it with a fluffy towel. She thought about Sadowey, and she relaxed. He could run her to the store, and she could find what she needed. Hanging the towel back up, she slowly made her way to her bedroom, her steps slow and careful. She changed out of her shorts and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. Rubbing her pained abdomen, she descended the stairs.

"Sadowey," she spoke softly to him when she entered the living room. Her brother looked up, and he smiled brightly. She returned the smile, and she shifted her weight, taking a deep breath. "Can you take me to the store real quick? Please?" she asked, the cramp burning in her abdomen. She took a deep breath, wishing the painful tightness would go away. Sadowey frowned, and he watched her.

"Why?" he asked, rubbing the stubble on his face. She bit her bottom lip, her hands holding her abdomen. her cheeks flushed. She shifted her weight impatiently, eyeing Fetch, who was concentrating on the program. She exhaled, her shoulders shaking. Tears sprouted in her eyes again.

"I-I just need some.." She replied, wetting her lips. they quivered, and Sadowey watched her with a frown. A small light went off in his head, and it clicked. He quickly stood, knocking over the beer bottle in the process. He cursed, and he picked it up, setting it on the table. He pulled on his jacket, and he fished the keys out of his pocket. "Oh. Oh. Okay. Yeah." He said quickly, taking her shoulder, gently, and leading her down the hall. Shame filled her heart, and she whimpered, tears threatening to fall. Sadowey looked down, and he embraced her. "Shit, kid, don't cry. It'll be alright. It's okay." He whispered into her hair, patting her back.

"Nuh-uh. It's not. It's not." She sobbed into his shoulder. "It's weird and I never had it before and now you have to take me and it's probably weird for you, too." She rambled, clenching her fists. Sadowey laughed softly. "Yeah, it's kinda weird for me, too. But s'not like mama's around to take you. And Fetch?" He looked at her. "He'd probably make you walk to the damn store to take care of it yourself." He said, rubbing her back slowly. "Ain't nothin' to be ashamed about, kid. You can ask me for anything." His words were soothing, and it filled her with relief. He led her outside, zipping up his leather jacket. "Picked a mighty fine time to fucking start your damn period, though." He laughed softly, taking her hand and leading her to his truck.

The wind blew icy shards around them, stinging their faces. The tears on Everett's face felt like they were going to freeze. She sniffled as he helped her in, unlocking her door, first, and closing it after she had climbed in. He rushed to the driver's side, and he unlocked his door. Climbing in, he shivered, their teeth chattering as he started his truck. The engine rumbled to life, the old truck roaring reluctantly. She rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you, Sadowey." She said, looking at him. He turned his head and he grinned at her, pulling the truck out of the snowy drive way. "Sure thing, kid. I'd do anything for you." He said. The radio was on and playing Christmas music. Christmas was a week away, and Everett figured that he was just visiting for the holidays. It didn't matter to her, though; she was happy that he had decided to see her.

Within ten minutes, he pulled into a small dollar store at the side of the road, the snow creating swirls around his windshield as he drove. He parked his truck close to the door of the building, and he quickly helped her out of the truck, holding her shoulder to keep her from slipping on the ice.

"Go on and get what you need, girly. I'll wait for you. Right here." He nodded towards the health and hygiene aisle, enjoying the warmth that the store provided. She nodded quickly, rushing towards the isle of the store, the snow in her hair and on her shoulders melting. She took a deep breath as she looked through the various feminine health products. She read boxes of tampons, her heart skipping a beat. No. She decided against getting tampons. Instead, she chose a small box of pads, and she rushed to greet him, showing him the box.

"What're showin' me for, c'mon." He grumbled, nodding at her choice. She rolled her eyes and pouted, a sneer forming on her lips. "Ain't my fault I decided to go and gush a lot of blood today. Maybe you should've told mama not to give birth to a baby girl." She replied with the same amount of venom in her voice. Sadowey laughed, and he embraced her tightly. "Now you know that mama didn't give birth to you. I told you; we found you with a mother coyote. We wanted a dog, so we adopted you." He snorted, his tone filled with love. He took the box of pads, and he brought it to the counter.

"Pick yourself out some chocolate. Mama used to fuss about chocolate whenever she was on her thing. Made her feel better. Here," he grabbed a few chocolate bars and a box of chocolate covered raisins off the candy rack, "Raisinets were our favorite. We used to buy a few and eat em' with some raspberry iced tea. Damn, I hated tea. Drank it anyway, though." He spoke, paying for their items. The cashier wrapped everything in a plastic bag, and he lead her back into the cold truck. After Everett buckled herself in, he blasted the heat, running his hands together and shaking. He reached into the bag, and he took out the box of raisins.

"S'got antioxidants, kid, see? Right there." He pointed to the printing on the box, and she snorted, pushing the box away. "Keep you healthy." He smirked. pulling away from the store. The snow continued to fall and dance around the truck as he drove, his headlights shining through the silver flakes. The Christmas music played cheerily. He drove in silence until he pulled up to the house.

"Sadowey, I love you." She said, just as he was about to get out. He blinked, and he looked at her. "I love you a lot, Sadowey. And I'm so glad you're my brother." Everett watched him with a small smile, admiration in her eyes. Sadowey grinned, and she reached over and ruffled her hair. "I love you, too, kid. I didn't know what to think of you, at first, when you were a baby. Now, I'm kinda glad mama had you." He grinned, and Everett raised her eyebrow. "I thought I was found with a coyote." She said.

"Aw, shit. You are a bright one. That's probably why mama kept you."


	5. Sinking Ships

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the late update! I've been dealing with** a lot** of crap this week! My parents had a big fight the other night, and I was up till, like 2 in the morning, and I got about three hours of sleep. You know that thing that's really great and it keeps your body healthy and stuff?** Yeah, it's called sleep.**_  
_

And my auditions are coming up next week, and they're always fun...

I, also, had Robotics tonight, and I have to take the Drawing course AGAIN because "someone" (me) didn't do an assignment riggghttt. Yay.

And Thanksgiving is next week. Food and family.

Hey. Hey. I probably might have pink eye. Seriously. Help me it sucks. Don't get pink eye, it's not fun. **Definitely not recommended!**

I've, also, signed up to help with the Speech Club Saturday morning. Because I'm nice. Plus I might get a special treat for helping. It balances out.

So. Updates may or may not be all over the place.** Plus, writing late at night when you're really tired isn't a good idea. When you think you've typed something awesome, it turns out to be jumbled gibberish in black and white. :D**

Stay frosty.

xxx

"I've known her for two years, Everett. S'not like she's some lady I picked up from the bar." Sadowey had told her quietly, while Dahlia got acquainted with Fetch in the living room. Fetch was proud; Sadowey had managed to bring a girl home. A pretty girl, too.

"But what about _me_?" Everett had whimpered to her brother, her throat closing up as tears threatened to fall. He had embraced her, a soft smile on his face. "You ain't goin' anywhere, Everett. You're still my lil' sis." He spoke. Everett couldn't recognize his voice. His body didn't feel warm. He didn't smell like the Sadowey she had grown accustomed to. Sadowey's cologne still stuck to his skin, but it was mixed with something else. Something floral. Dahlia's perfume. It made Everett's stomach do somersaults.

"I'm still gonna see you every summer, Everett. It'll be the three of us." Sadowey had held her shoulders, and got to his knee in front of her. Everett had noticed a change in his face. The whiskers that stubbed his sharp features were gone, and the goofy face she had known all her life looked more serious. Hearing her brother's words, she had balled her hands into fists.

"But I don't want_ her _with us. We go fishing and camping _together_. Just the both of us. How're we gonna do that if..she's around?" Everett's tone sounded hurt, but it was laced with a little something more. And Sadowey had sensed this. "You're just gonna have to get used to Dahlia, kid. She's not going anywhere." Everett's heart dropped at Sadowey's serious tone. A scream clawed at her throat, desperately trying to free itself. She had stomped her foot angrily, her face turning red as she tried to swallow her anger down.

"But I don't want her to be with us. We do _everything_ together, Sadowey. She's..she's just a girl. She's not anything important." Everett had said, her heart aching. She caught the disappointment gleaming in his eyes. His sigh stung her ears, but she continued. "W-We were gonna go all over the world, Sadowey, like you promised. It's just gonna be us, right? Just you and me?" Everett felt a small spark of hope in her chest, though it was extinguished when he heard Sadowey's soft chuckle.

"You still remember that, kid?" He laughed, his shoulders bouncing. Confusion passed over her face, and his smile faded as he noticed this. A wry smile formed on his lips, and he let out another heavy sigh. "Everett..I know that I promised that we would, but we were just kids back then, Everett." A thick silence formed between them, and he looked over his shoulder at the living room as he heard Dahlia's sweet voice chatter on. He heard Fetch reply in his deep, slow voice. Sadowey turned his head to look at his sister, again.

"I'm plannin' on having a life with Dahlia, Everett. I can't leave her behind, and I can't travel around. She's gonna be part of the family. She wants to settle down, too." He leaned down to face Everett once more. "We ain't gonna travel. I'm sorry, but I gotta stay with Dahlia." Sadowey stood with a soft grunt, pushing his hands into his pockets.

Everett's heart tore into pieces. Her whole body deflated. She could feel her heart break and shatter with each slow, shuddering heart beat. Tears fell from her eyes. "B-But..but.." she could only managed to say, disbelief on her face. He was going to take her away from the small, boring house in the middle of nowhere. He was going to take her away from Fetch's loud snoring and drunken screams. They were going to explore the world together, and travel where the wind took them.

A tingle of anger grew in her belly. She tried to force it away, knowing that it didn't do any good to be angry about something. But it ate away at her insides, spreading like a wild fire. Her body shook. Her mind clouded. Without thinking, Everett had jumped onto her brother, screaming words of anger and flailing her hands.

"_You liar! You liar_!" Everett had cried, her voice tearing as Sadowey held her with his strong arms, trying to keep her away from his face. She had managed to scratch down his cheek, warm blood beading from his wound.

"_Fuck! Everett_!" He tried to hold the squirming teenager still, her body thrashing and her fists raining down onto arms with surprising force. Her fingers reached for his face, rage bright in her eyes. "You promised that you'd take me with you! You liar! You're gonna leave me! Leave me just like she did, just like mama did!" Everett hollered, years of restraining pained words spilling out in a violent string of screams.

"This ain't about you, twerp! If you weren't such a thick headed bitch, you'd see that!" For the first time, Sadowey's words were filled with anger. He had a firm hold on the wrists, though her legs still kicked, and her body lurched around like a caught fish on a line.

The sound of Fetch's thumping boots echoed in the hallway as the man rushed down the hallway. Smaller, quicker steps followed him. Fetch eye's widened at the scene, and he had stopped dead in his tracks. Sure, the siblings bickered back and fourth, but, this time, they were fighting. _Fighting_. He never had to tear the two apart from fighting, before. But that didn't keep him from rushing between them to rip them apart, demanding an explanation and yelling at them to quit.

"The fuckin' bitch attacked me!" Sadowey cried, his voice hoarse. Anger lined his eyes as well, a long scratch down his face. His nose was bleeding. Everett had gave him a good punch to the face with a clear shot he had failed to block. Everett was still struggling against Fetch, her step father's hand gripping her shirt. Her nails scratched along the man's arm, but he ignored it, red streaks forming on his exposed skin.

"L-Lemme go! I'm gonna _kill _him! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Everett screamed at the top of her lungs, her cheeks bright red, her hair sticking to her damp forehead. She punched Fetch's arm, and he grabbed her arm firmly, instead, trying to hold her thrashing body still. Fetch wrapped an arm across her chest, forcing her back against his body. He looked over his shoulder, backing away towards the stairs that sat behind him, dragging the raging teenager with him.

"When I come back down, you'd better tell me what the hell's goin' on, Sadowey. You hear me, boy? You'd better come up with a good fucking explanation!" Fetch demanded, dragging Everett up the steps, her feet kicking at the walls, her hands gripping at the hand rail. With one large yank, she released the hand rail, screaming all the way to the top of the stairs.

"You liar! You liar!" Everett's hands reached out to grab onto the walls as Fetch pulled her down to her room. He forced the door open, her hands clinging at the doorway. Again, Fetch tore her from the doorway, pushing her away from his body and holding her still. Raising his hand, he slapped her, hard, across the face, forcing her to the ground. She fell with a cry, her hand setting on her burning cheek. She sobbed and she gazed up at Fetch, her hair in her face.

"You'd better stay in this room, or I'll fuckin' drop you out your window." Fetch threatened, his eyes lined with bitter anger, his body trembling. He turned and he stomped out of her room, slamming the door. Everett sobbed as she sat on her floor, her body shaking violently, her vision clearing, her mind lifting from the fog it had settled in. A light headed feeling replaced it, and she huffed for air, sobbing noisily.

Fetch stormed down the stairs, his eyes staring straight at Sadowey as Dahlia cleaned his cheek, tears streaming down his face, his shoulders heaving. Fetch watched him for a moment, and he calmed himself with a deep breath.

"What happened?"  
"T-The Hell if I know. She jumped up, and attacked me."  
"What'd you say to her?"  
"Nothin'..just knew she was upset about Dahlia...tried to explain things to her."

A sneer spread across Fetch's face, and he pushed past his step son and his girlfriend. "Stupid shit..stupid shit." He turned to Sadowey one more time, pointing a shaking finger at him. "The next time you wanna explain somethin', you better shut your mouth. Too old to be pullin' apart petty ass fights. You wanna explain shit? Go to teachin' school, and become a fuckin' teacher." Fetch grumbled, lumbering back into the living room.

Everett had managed to drag herself into her bed, whimpering as she tried to remember what had happened. She slowly crawled under her covers, and rolled onto her back. She wiped her eyes, starting to remember what Sadowey had said to her. His words slowly formed in the back of her mind, the anger still in her heart. She had drained herself, and her rage had quieted.

Hot tears stung her eyes as she sat on her back, her chest heaving as she sobbed quietly. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling, staring at the glowing stars that proudly displayed their bright green light. She glared darkly at the stars, breathing through her teeth, her cheeks puffing as she cried. She wanted to rip the stars down, and throw them away. Anger flooded through Everett's body, her shoulders shaking. Their conversation echoed in her mind.

Everett hated him. She hated him more than anything. She hated him for abandoning her. She hated him for getting a girlfriend. Everett grabbed at the sheets in her bed, tears streaming down her face. She could hear Sadowey and Dahlia's conversation in his room.

"Did..did I do anything to upset her, Sadowey?" Dahlia asked her boyfriend, worry in her voice. The woman was a few years younger than Sadowey. Her long, blond hair sat against her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were a bright green. Sadowey sighed. Everett heard the springs of his old bed squeak as he sat down on the mattress.

"Nah. She's just being a kid. A stupid kid.." Sadowey grumbled. Everett felt her blood boil, her eyes boring holes into the ceiling. The young girl's chest quivered as she tried to breathe, choking on another sob. She heard Dahlia sigh deeply her breath soft and airy. It made Everett's skin crawl.

"She didn't mean it, Sadowey.." Dahlia said gently, her voice like nails to Everett's ears. She disliked Dahlia the very moment she laid eyes on the woman. Sadowey always came to visit her during summer vacation, before school started up. And, as usual, he had driven in his noisy truck to visit his sister. This time, he had brought a stranger with him. A stranger that he claimed to love.

Sadowey grunted in a reply, and the couple was quiet. She heard the springs squeak, again, as Dahlia laid beside him. Everett's stomach tied into knots as she heard the unfamiliar sound of his cries. His sobs were deep, and she could only imagine the way he looked. Her own sobs had disappeared, and she was left sniffling. She heard Dahlia hush him softly. Everett rolled onto her stomach, feeling extremely exhausted. She closed her eyes, ready for sleep to take her. She had just started to drift away when she heard her door creak open, and the hallway light flood into her dark room. She heard soft footsteps approach her bed. The visitor sat down.

"You awake?" The voice sounded foreign. Everett felt her mind pull her from the comforting warmth of sleep. She shifted in her bed, tensing as she felt a hand press against her back. "You're heating up, sweetie." Everett tried to place the voice, though she recognized the floral smell before she could recall the voice. She felt the covers slowly fold away from her body, the cool air hitting her warm back.

"M-Mama..?" Everett spoke softly, her voice hoarse. She lifted her head and she looked over her shoulder, her sleepy eyes straining on the figure. The stranger laughed softly, its head shaking.

"Not your mama..not a mama just yet. Maybe one day." Dahlia reached over hesitantly, and she took Everett's hand. The teenager was quiet, confusion consuming her mind. Dahlia stroked her hand, gently, humming softly. She smiled. "Then you'd be an auntie, Everett." The older woman sounded hopeful, and then she sighed dreamily. "You ever held a baby, Everett? They're so small and soft, and they smell like baby powder. And you feel so proud holding them, even if they're not yours." Dahlia laughed gently, looking down at the girl she sat beside. "I bet that's what Sadowey felt like when he held you for the first time. I bet he felt so proud to be your brother."

Everett frowned. "Nah. S-Sadowey hated my guts when I was born. Hated me a lot." Tears threatened to burn her eyes, again, but she forced them away. Dahlia smiled warmly, her golden waves bouncing as she shook her head. "Sadowey never once hated you. He just loved you so hard, it felt like hate." The woman ran a hand through Everett's tangled brown hair, sighing softly. "Your brother talks about you all the time back at home. Nonstop. You're his whole world." She brushed away a lock of hair from Everett's face. The young girl relaxed.

"He's not abandoning you, Everett, if that's what it feels like. Sadowey loves you too much to let you go." Dahlia's words were, oddly, reassuring. She sighed. "It's just hard, sometimes. You feel like everything is crashing down on you, and you have no where else to go. That's why Sadowey took off on his own, to get away from the sinking feeling. You'll understand, someday."

Everett sniffled, looking up at Dahlia. She watched as the woman stood. Everett closed her eyes as she felt Dahlia press a kiss to her forehead. The sensation was pleasant, and ghostly familiar. "Good night, Everett. We'll see you in the morning." The young woman turned away from the bed, and walked back out the door, closing it. Shrouded in darkness, Everett began to fall, asleep, again.

While she slept, she had a dream about her mother, glowing stars, and sinking ships.


	6. The Party

**Author's Note:**

I thought his chapter was kind of crappy. I could have done more with it. My apologies. I kind of wrote it in a hurry. I feel like I'm going to puke everywhere, and I need a shower, and I'm just a mess. I've been in a really crappy mood all day. **All. Day.**

And I really want to see the new Thor movie this weekend, but I'm poor as heck. And I have to be awake at 6 on a fricken SATURDAY and I have to work till, like, 2. Ughughuh. Luckily, next weekend is Thanksgiving! Woo! Let's hear it for being American! :D

But I need to go shower and throw up. I'm watching The Hobbit, and I'm going to cry like a little baby. Because this is one of my favorite movies, and it's just go ughgugh. Can't wait to see the Desolation of Smaug. Hurry up December! :DD

xxx

"If you splash me one more Goddamn time-"  
"Sheesh, relax. Jesus Christ. Just a lil' bit of water."  
"I don't care what it is, stop splashin' me."

She sat on the muddy bank of the small creek, using a damp stick to draw pictures. Her hair was soaking wet, and it rippled down over her shoulders in a wavy mess. Her black shirt was damp, and she wore it over her swim suit. A boy, two years older than she was, laughed, wading in the cool water of the stream. He wiped the water off his face, running his hand through his curly black hair. His younger brother sat on the bank with her, shaking from the cold water that ran down his bare back. He scratched mindlessly at a mosquito bite on his arm, his dark hair dripping. He watched Everett draw figures in the mud, his knees pressed to his chest.

"What're you gonna do, now that you're sixteen, Everett?" The older boy asked, watching the small, shining fish dart beneath the surface of the water. He glanced up at the girl, who shrugged, throwing the stick she had been using into the water. She watched it float.

"The same thing I always do. S'not that much of a change." She mumbled, running her fingers through her brown hair to free the tangles. Water ran down her cheek, and she sighed deeply. The sun shown through the branches and the leaves of the thick trees over her head. The bright light warmed her face, and she closed her eyes with a content sigh.

"You ain't gonna get a license?" The boy sitting next to her asked, brushing dried sand from legs. She shrugged, and the younger boy snorted. "Hell, if I had a license, I'd be gone. Far away. I hate this damn place." He scooped a couple of rocks into his hands, and he tossed them into the water, his tongue running over his lips.

"I don't have anywhere to be, Buck. I don't have a license. Besides, you need to get a permit before you can get a license. I don't even have a permit, yet. " Everett sighed, opening her eyes and gazing at the light that poured on her. Buck watched her for a moment before he shrugged, his skinny shoulders lifting for a moment, before slamming back down with a slight wiggle. He had a small sunburn on his back and arms. He scratched at his mosquito bite, again.

"You can always come and see us," Dixon smirked, running his large hand across the glimmering water, and splashing it at her, again. She cried as the cold water hit her skin, and she held her hands up. Buck laughed, and he shied away from the cold water, too, his nose crinkling as he laughed. Everett made a sound of agitation, and she stood.

"I thought I told you to stop splashin' me!" She demanded angrily scooping up a rock and throwing it at him. He laughed as the rock hit the water a few feet in front of him, water splashing across his face. Everett puffed her cheeks and she collected her shoes, turning to head back to her house. Dixon hurried through the water, and he scurried onto the bank, grabbing her hand gently.

"Okay, okay. I was just playin', moody." He grinned, his green eyes bright. She pulled her hand away from his, shaking the water from it. She gave him a look of agitation, putting her hand on his shoulder to slip on her shoes, not wanting to fall into the tall grass and vines that surrounded them. She wiped her hands onto her shirt, sighing deeply. Dixon smirked, wiping his face, again. He looked up the path they had travelled down a few hours ago. Their foot prints still sat in the dirt. "You still comin' to my graduation party, right?" Dixon asked, chewing on his tongue. She shrugged.

Everett scuffed the dirt beneath her feet with her shoe, bringing up a rock. "Fetch said I can't go. Says the kids there will be drunker than he is. He says he doesn't want me to get knocked up or something. He says he's not gonna clean my puke if I get drunk." Everett snorted. Having sex and drinking hadn't even crossed her mind. She enjoyed spending time with Buck and Dixon. She knew Buck since the seventh grade, and she met his brother her freshman year of high school. She was going to be a sophomore when she returned to school after the summer.

Dixon snorted, and he wrapped a wet hand around her shoulders, and he brought her into a strong hug, grinning from ear to ear. "Ain't gonna let some pervert touch you. Ain't gonna let you get drunk or high, either." He laughed, letting her go after a second. Again, she kicked at the ground.

"He'll be madder than a cut snake if I go," she mumbled, looking over her shoulder at the trail. the sun was high in the sky. It was sometime in the afternoon, and she was getting hungry. She wanted to grab a cold slice of pizza and a root beer. She wanted to take a bath, dry off, and watch cartoons. Or draw a little bit. She wanted to write to Sadowey, even though she hadn't heard from him in a year: since they had fought. Guilt tugged at her heart, and her lower lip quivered. She bit it, banishing the burning sensation at the back of her throat. Everett swallowed dryly.

Buck stood and he joined them. He had pulled his tank top over his torso, his wet skin making spots across the cloth. "He's mad all the time. Just come over when he's asleep or somethin'. Sneak out." Buck suggested, sliding his sandals onto his feet. With a wry smile, she shrugged.

"I..I guess I can stop by for a second. I won't stay long, though. I haven't been to a big party before." A light blush passed across her freckled face, and Dixon patted her back, gently, smiling.

"They ain't bad, girly. Just a bunch of people. Mostly seniors. They ain't gonna pay attention to you, though." He snorted, before heading towards the dirt path. His brother followed him. "I'll see you there, girly." Dixon called, turning to look over his shoulder and wave at her. She smiled, and she waved back, watching them leave. Buck waved, too, before he disappeared with his brother. Everett sighed deeply before swatting at a mosquito. With nothing else to do, she, too, walked up the path, the cicadas hissing loudly. She walked out of the small opening of the woods, looking around.

Her house sat in the distance, across the bumpy field. Dixon and Buck were already half way across the field, walking towards their home that sat at the end of the old road, past a corn field. They shoved each other as they walked, and she could hear Dixon's loud laugh as they walked towards the road, ready to cross through the corn field. The field was small, and it was a shortcut. The long road stretched across a bend before it reached their house. Walking along the road would take much longer. Everett stared at the sky for a moment before she walked towards her house, her shoes starting to get damp and blisters starting to form on the back of her ankles.

"Where you been, little lady?" Fetch asked when she walked into the living room. The house was slightly cooler than the blazing summer outside. The T.V. was on, the news reported the weather. It was going to be hot and muggy all week. Everett sighed.

"Just went swimming with Dixon and Buck." Everett replied, kicking off her shoes as she replied. Fetch watched her with little interest. Surprisingly, he wasn't holding a bottle of beer in his hands. Everett found this strange, but not particularly alarming.

"You ain't foolin' around, are you?" Fetch asked, his voice raising slightly. "I didn't raise a whore. You better not be gettin' knocked up at this age, girl. Kids thinkin' 'bout sex. Makes me sick. Don't know what sex is. Too young to know what it feels like to love someone. Don't know why they frick frack. Their mamas and daddies didn't beat no damn self respect into 'em." Fetch rambled quietly, and Everett laughed. He blinked, not expecting her to do so.

"I'm not having sex, Fetch. I promise." She smirked, turning to head up to her room. Fetch watched her go before he snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He grumbled about it for another few minutes, before returning back to the news, a snarl still on his lips.

Everett walked into her room and she changed out of her wet shirt and bathing suit. She threw them into her hamper and she pulled on a green tank top and khaki shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the back of her door. Her arms hung awkwardly at her side. Her knees were skinned and marked with bruises and mosquito bites. She was an outside girl, and she had always been covered with injuries one got while they played. Even though she was sixteen, she still enjoyed climbing trees and chasing the neighbor's chickens.

Her skin was tanned slightly. A once colorful woven bracelet sat on her wrists, the color faded. Her long brown hair sat in waves and curls against her shoulders, reaching to her lower back. Freckles dotted her tanned face. She took a deep breath, knowing exactly what her brother would say. She could almost hear their conversation.

_"Yessir, you look just like mama."_  
_ "Shuddup."_  
_ "Gonna have'ta keep those boys away from you."_  
_ "I'm not even thinking about boys!"_  
_ "Soon, you will. Hormones and everythin'. Making your body weird."_  
_ "Shuddup, Sadowey!"_

Everett could almost hear his loud, rolling laugh. She could see the way his shoulders bounced when he laughed, the way his teeth shown like the moon. Sometimes, when he really got going on a good laugh, he would snort. Sometimes, she would snort, too, and he would tease her for it. But she didn't care about it.

Swallowing, Everett glanced towards her bedroom door, expecting to see Sadowey leaning against it, smiling bright. The doorway was empty, however, and she felt a famliar ache in her chest. She had not seen her brother since the night they fought. That was a year ago. She figured that he was mad at her, but she didn't expect him to be angry for so long. She had tried to write to him for months. She had written large letters of apology, begging for forgiveness. But no reply came.

Everett decided that her letters were lost in the mail, or maybe Sadowey moved. These reasons made her feel better, but she knew, deep down in her heart, that things were never going to be the same between them ever again. She had lashed out, and attacked her only brother. All because he liked a girl. A beautiful girl, Everett noted after thinking for a while, that deserved to be with someone who was just as beautiful. Sadowey was an adult, now. He deserved to be with someone, too. And after she sorted through her emotions, she decided that Dahlia was not a bad person at all. Everett had let jealousy consume her, and she acted on her anger.

With a heavy heart, Everett climbed into her bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. She crawled under her covers and she stared out her window. The sky was still lit, though she knew that her Ursa Major was somewhere up there, hiding from the sun. Feeling her eyes droop, she wondered if Sadowey was waiting to see his Ursa Minor.

xxx

Everett woke up hours later. The sky was dark blue and cloudy, hiding the stars and the moon that were just starting to come out. Yawning, she sat up, rubbing her aching shoulders. She stood up slowly, her legs shaking. She figured that she had been out for at least three hours. The young woman shuffled across the room, and she turned on her light. The light blinded her eyes. After Everett's eyes adjusted, she returned to her bed. Everett reached for her alarm clock, and she glanced at it. The hands read exactly seven o'clock. She sighed heavily. Five hours. How could she have slept for five hours? She wasn't even that tired to begin with.

Groaning, Everett replaced her alarm clock and she untangled her body from the mess of blankets. She remembered Dixon's party. She figured it would have started by now. Then again, she had never been to a party, before, and the thought of showing up earlier than everyone else made her feel extremely nervous. That is, if she decided to go.

Everett walked slowly out of her room, and she went to the bathroom. Washing her hands, she glanced at herself int he mirror. Her hair was a poofy mess, and sleep still clung to her eyes. She still smelled faintly of the steam she had been swimming in earlier that day. Rubbing her eyes, Everett slowly crept downstairs, careful not to make the steps creak. She shuffled towards the living room, and she peaked in slowly.

The T.V. was still on, and Fetch lay sleeping on the couch, his head tilted back, his stores loud. There was no beer in his hand, nor did she see any on the table. Again, she found this fact mildly disturbing, highly doubting that the man suddenly wished to enter a life of sobriety. Everett pushed this thought away, and she walked back up the stairs. When she returned to her room her clock read seven-ten. She looked around for anything more entertaining than some party.

Her room was tidy, her dirty clothes in her hamper. A few papers and pencils sat on her desk. A trash can was filled with wadded drawings and empty bags of snacks. She felt a weight in her chest, as if the walls were threatening to close up and swallow her. Nope. Nothing worth her attention. Biting her lower lip slowly, she decided to visit the graduation party that Dixon had invited her to. Still afraid to show up early, she took her time getting ready.

Everett grabbed her towel, and she wandered in the hallway. Once she heard a snore from down the stairs, she walked back into the bathroom. She ran the shower hot, and she took her time bathing, scrubbing her brown hair with her raspberry shampoo, massaging in conditioner to free the tangles. she washed her body and face, spending another few minutes to think to herself under the hot stream of water.

The cool air of her home hit her skin as she scurried into her room, the towel wrapped around her body. Goosebumps formed on her skin as she towel tried her hair, her teeth chattering noisily. She glanced at her alarm clock. She was pleased with herself; she had managed to kill forty minutes. Eight o' clock was right around the corner.

Everett took her time getting dressed. She knew that, despite the sun's disappearance, it would still be very warm and muggy outside. She decided to wear something light and cool. She hummed softly as she pulled on a loose, grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. It wasn't too heavy, and she knew that she would be cool enough wearing them. She inspected her outfit in her mirror. Her hair was a damp mess, and she considered tying it into a messy bun. With a wry smile, she did so, brushing her hair and tying it back with a light blue hair tie. She inspected herself, leaning into the mirror and tilting her head from side to side. Everett realized that she didn't really care about the way she looked. As long as she didn't look like she didn't just climb out of a grave.

Everett pulled on a pair of gray argyle socks and her bright red shoes. She knew that her other pair would still be wet, and she knew that they were going to be muddy. She decided against wearing those shoes. Everett sprayed a little bit of perfume onto her body, and she inspected herself in the mirror one last time, turning around in circles. The young woman glanced over her shoulder. Her alarm clock read eight-thirty. She was pleased at how fast the time was passing.

Slowly, Everett made her way out of her room. She could still hear Fetch's snores resonating from the living room. Holding her breath, she walked down the stairs, taking one step at a time, being sure to shift her weight to keep the stairs from squeaking. She exhaled softly when she had reached the bottom of the stairs. She still had one more obstacle to pass. Sucking in another bite of air, Everett slowly inched past the living room. Fetch's snores reassured her, and she was soon at the front door. She let out a soft sound of success, and she opened the door quietly, careful not to slam the screen door.

The summer air was warm and humid, and crickets chirped in the tall grass. Wind brushed the leaves of the trees, and the clouds in the sky covered the bright stars and the moon. With her heart pounding, Everett slowly walked through the yard. She stopped at the crumbling, old road that separated her home from the corn field. She looked both ways, even though she had barely seen cars drive down the road. Everett shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts as she crossed the road. She slowly pushed her way through an opening in the corn field, the leaves of the tall stalks brushing against her face. She could hear the faint sound of thumping music as she traveled further through the small field, and, soon, bright headlights came into view.

Everett stepped out of the corn field, and she looked around. She had arrived in a large yard, a house sitting near a gravel drive way and many parked cars. The yard was empty except for couples kissing noisily here and there, against a few trees. Everett's nose wrinkled, and she slowly walked up to the porch. A few people sat on the porch, laughing and holding drinks. They paid her no mind as she walked up to the door and opened it. The music was loud, and Everett had never seen so many people crammed into one room.

People crowded around the living room, nearly naked bodies dancing together to music that only played a deep bass. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, but it was a smell that Everett was used to. She pushed her way through the crowd, moving away from the massive crowd that seemed to devour her.

"Everett!" The girl turned around in a circle as she heard someone call her name. Suddenly, Dixon approached, a bright smile on his face. He laughed and he embraced her. "You made it, girly! Thought you weren't gonna come." Dixon smirked, holding a red plastic cup in his hands. He took a small drink from the cup, foam hanging on his upper lip. He licked it away before grabbing her hand, leading her into the kitchen.

Couples sat on the counters, kissing. A table was covered with food and drinks, fallen chips on the floor, crunching under the feet of the people who walked over them. Dixon handed her a drink with a smile, and she took it hesitantly.

"It's just beer, Everett."  
"I can't drink, yet."  
"Sure you can. S'long as the cops don't show up."

Dixon laughed, and he slammed the rest of his beer before he grabbed another cup. Everett looked around the crowded kitchen. She noticed a small poster board sitting on the counter. It was covered with pictures of Dixon. Baby pictures were tacked against it, along with his school pictures. Bold letters displayed "Dixon Connolly Through the Years". Everett assumed that a family member had made it for Dixon, and she thought that it was a shame that teenagers were making out against it.

Dixon led Everett back into the living room, the loud music blasting in her ears. She looked down at the brown substance swirling in her cup, her nose wrinkling. She set it down on a nearby table, watching as Dixon talked to one of his friends. Dixon brought his friend towards Everett, laughing.

"Smith, this is Everett. The girl I was talkin' 'bout." Dixon grinned, turning to Everett. "This is Smith. One of the coolest guys you'll ever meet." Smith looked at Everett with a slight smile. He wore a letter man jacket, and Everett wondered why he hadn't broken a sweat, yet. It was too hot to be wearing such a heavy thing. Still, Everett returned the smile. Smith nodded, watching as Dixon was swept into the crowd of dancing people.

"It's really loud in here!" Everett had shouted over the loud music and laughing people. Smith looked around with a soft laugh, and he nodded. He leaned in to respond to her.

"Dixon's parties are always loud!" He cried, and it took her a moment to process what he had just said. She nodded, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I normally don't do these kinds of things! I'm..not a party person!" Everett shouted, and Smith nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes, and she sighed heavily. "I'm getting a headache!" she cried, walking past him to head outside, again. She weaved through the crowd, moving away from the jumping bodies. She sighed deeply when she made it outside, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Dixon knows a lot of people." Smith said, making Everett jump. She hadn't expected him to follow her. But she pushed the thought aside, and she leaned against the railing of the porch. He joined her at her side, looking down across the corn field.

Everett nodded, and she looked at her hands, clasping them together as she did so. "I'm not used to..huge crowds." She laughed softly. Smith grinned, and he looked at her, his dark hair spiked up slightly in a tuft.

"Me neither. I usually hang around Dixon's party for..I dunno, an hour or so before I break camp. I'm..not a social person."  
"But you're talkin' to me pretty alright."  
"Huh. I guess I am."

Everett laughed at Smith's words, her shoulders bouncing a little. They were both quiet, again, and the silence was becoming deafening. Everett looked up at the sky, and her heart jumped as she noticed a few stars in the night sky. She pointed to them, recognizing the stars.

"That's the Ursa Major!" Everett exclaimed excitedly, a grin passing over her face. Her cheeks burned softly as she noticed that Smith was looking at her, and she lowered her hands. "M-My brother and I used to look at it all the time." She said quietly.

"Yeah?" Smith said, looking up at the stars that were starting to disappear behind the clouds. "I see Ursa Minor, too." He said, looking next to the larger bear in the sky to its smaller companion. It disappeared before Everett could see it. "I've read a little about constellations. Pretty cool. I had a telescope, once." Smith looked at her, watching her smile.

"I've been asking for a telescope for years." Everett's lips curled into a wry smile, and Smith's head bobbed. Smith didn't respond, and neither did Everett.

Smith was the first to speak, his eyes gazing at her profile. "You're really pretty," he said with a grin, watching as Everett's eyes met his. Her face flushed, and she nodded. Of course, she had heard Sadowey say it all the time, when he came around, but she had never heard it from someone else.

"Thanks."  
"I'm serious. You are."  
"Oh?"  
"You don't believe me?"  
"I do. I just really haven't heard it from anyone other than my older brother, and he doesn't live with me, anymore." Everett mumbled, her face losing its rosy color. Smith laughed softly.

"So I'm the first?" He questioned, receiving a small nod. He grinned, and he wrapped an arm around her. She blinked, shifting uncomfortably for a moment. She had just met him, and she didn't know how to feel about this sudden contact. "No need to be so tense. I'm not gonna do anything to you." Smith laughed, looking at her face, tensing her discomfort.

Everett relaxed slightly, her eyes glancing up at the sky again. She swallowed drly as she felt her heart drum nervously in her chest. His thumb stroked her shoulder gently. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She was about to pull herself free from his hold when she felt his hand start to move lower. She gasped, pushing him away.

"Wh-What the hell!" She screamed, her face flushing with anger and embarrassment. Smith blinked as he was shoved away, a look on confusion on her face. "Seriously! What the Christ!" She demanded, feeling her blood boil.

"Relax," Smith stepped closer, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, "Dixon said you'd be cool with it." he held a strong hand onto her shoulder, her heart skipping a beat as she felt him move closer for another kiss.

She pushed against his chest, wincing as she felt his hand grip her shoulder hard. She thrashed, trying to pull her face from his. "W-Well I'm not! And he's a fuckin' liar!" She screamed through the kiss. She could taste alcohol on Smith's lips, her stomach churning. She cried out as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against the railing of the porch, his knee moving between her legs.

"I don't think I care that much, kid." Smith smirked, his lips moving down to her neck. He ran his tongue along her skin, tasting her pulse. She gasped, her hand curling into a fist. Shaking, she smacked him, hard, on the side of his face, making contact with his ear. The stranger cried out and he pulled back, his hand going to grip his ear. His eyes met hers, and he sneered, his free hand gripping his hair. He pulled her away from the railing, taking his other hand and slapping her across the face.

Everett gasped as his hand made contact with her nose, blood starting to trickle out of her nostrils. She gasped as he hit her, again, causing her to stumble and fall back onto the wooden porch. She looked around. The people she had seen on her way in where no where to be found, and she cried out as Smith held her down, his hands tugging at her jeans. Everett wriggled as he felt his strong hands unbutton and pull them down slightly, keeping her legs still.

"St-stop!" She screamed, her hands slapping his head. Smith snarled, and he pinned her wrists above her head. He snarled in her ear, his breath hot and filled with anger. She shivered, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I can make this hurt, kid. I can make it hurt real bad." He hissed before continuing. He pulled down her jeans, exposing the cloth of her panties. Her hands shook as she placed them at her sides, her mind racing. He placed his legs on either side of her, leaning over her. She glanced down as he moved to pull her panties down. Feeling a burst of rage explode in her chest, she channeled all the strength she had, and she kneed him between his legs as hard as she could.

Smith yelped as he was kneed, and she shoved him away, rolling him onto his side. Everett quickly stood, blood pouring down her face from her nose. A fine bruise was starting to form on the side of her face. Her knees trembled as she stood over him, her fists clenching.

"F-Fuckin' dick face!" She kicked his side. Before he could get up, Everett bolted, tripping down the steps of the porch. She landed on the hard ground, feeling the breath knocking out of her lungs from her landing. She gasped as she stood, pain shooting through her body. She looked over her shoulder, watching with fear in her eyes as Smith had managed to stand, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Everett dashed forward, running for the corn field, her mind screaming for her legs to move faster. She threw herself into the corn field, her breath fast and short. Her blood was rushing through her ears as she tore her way through the field, the leaves of the stalks cutting and slapping at her face.

Everett didn't stop running until she reached her road, almost certain that she heard thumping footsteps behind her. She dashed onto the road, falling onto the hard asphalt. She choked out as she felt the road scrape at her chin. She stood slowly, coughing. She quickly limped onto her yard, the feeling of grass beneath her aching feet like heaven. She glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see someone shoot out of the corn field after her. She didn't wait for that to happen.

As fast as her aching feet could carry her, she limped into the house, closing the door with a loud slam, and locking it. She shook like a leaf on a tree, tears and blood streaming down her face. She sobbed, rushing down the hallway. She peered into the living room for a moment. Fetch sat on the couch, wide awake. He looked up at his step daughter, noting her bleeding appearance. A confident, I-told-you-so look sat on his features. But he said nothing.

"_Shut. Up_!" She screamed angrily, her voice carrying through the whole house. She dashed up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room. She slammed the door and she slumped into her chair, hiding her face and sobbing. She looked down at a letter she had been starting to write to Sadowey. She had started it a few days ago, and she hadn't finished it. With a shaking hand, she wrote, at the very bottom of the page, in large letters:_ SADOWEY COME HOME._


	7. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the super late update. I've been dealing with a bunch of stuff. Stupid stuff, mostly. But some of it was pretty okay.**

**I've been feeling really depressed for two weeks. I don't know why. My mom was being a total pain, and that made everything worse. I feel fine, now.**

**I made it into Wind Ensemble, the highest band class offered! Apparently, the directors thought my audition was pretty awesome, so now I get to read literature that I enjoy. Hopefully. Higher class means harder music to read and more work. But it's going to be worth it. :D**

**My exams are in two weeks, and I'm really afraid because I suck. But. My grades are nearly perfect, so even if I do fail, it won't affect me that much. Still. WHO REALLY WANTS TO FAIL A BUNCH OF FLACKING IMPORTANT TESTS? NOT THIS LADY!**

**I'm currently working on a marvelous painting of an owl. It's so flacking beautiful, I can't wait to finish it. My Robotics building season is coming up in January. No sleep. Just building robots. I have my first Build-A-Bot-Athon next Saturday. I, also, have to play at a basketball game for Pep Band. Ughgughgughgug.**

**Guys. Guys. There's this super adorable kid in Robotics. Too bad he's two years younger than I am. :'D**

**Anyway. That's what I've been up to lately. I really wanted to finish this update, so I'm sorry if it seems kinda crappy. Sorry (not really sorry). I'm really tired, and I needed to update. There may be some grammatical errors. I'm drifting asleep, and typing while you're exhausted is not a good idea. I've done it before, and I've accidentally written jibberish. Actually, try typing something while you're trying to stay awake. And then read it when you're awake. It's pretty wicked. :3**

**Anyway. Here's my update (finally). Please review. Or not. Follow your dreams. **

**xxx**

She sat in the same room. The same faded floral wallpaper stared back at her, her silent mind screaming. The wallpaper was awfully dull, stained here and there. It stared back with its grey face, the once peaceful swirls and pedals of flowers hidden behind years of neglect and dust. Some of the wall paper was peeling. No one bothered to replace it. Maybe no one cared. The wallpaper was ugly, anyway. Everyone thought it was a good idea to let it shed and fall in curcled pieces onto the floor. Someone would sweep it up, eventually.

Everett sat straight in a wooden chair she had pulled from the dining table. It creaked reluctantly whenever she shifted her weight. Her dark grey dress reached down just below her knees, her skin pale and smooth, like porcelain. The bruises she had accumulated growing up were long gone. Scars mapped across her skin here and there, remnants of stupid stunts she had performed when she was younger. Everett remembered playing from dawn to dusk in the warm summer sun. She remembered each scrape and twisted ankle. She remembered each painful bee sting and each scraped knee. With a heavy sigh, she pushed her long hair from her face, her chocolate locks tumbling down over her shoulders like a waterfall of rich, dark curles and waves. She was, now, nineteen years old. Freckles splashed across her nose, her grey eyes half hidden behind hooded eyelids. Her thin lips sat in a wry smile.

The room was empty, with the exception of strangers who waltzed across the room, shaking hands and talking softly. Rain sprinkled outside, hitting the dusty, smudged window in a melancholy rhythm. Everett wondered, for a brief moment, if _he_ was watching the rain, too. But she had nearly forgotten his face. His voice and rolling laugh was, now, a distant memory.

She no longer had the itch to write to him, nor did she have a taste for the bitter glue on the flap of an envelope. She no longer watched the long road for his truck. She no longer strained her ears to hear the familiar rumble of that tortured, sputtering engine. Everett did, on occasion, wander into his room and look around. Sometimes, she sat on his creaky bed. Sometimes, she looked out her window for the constellations they used to marvel over at night. Everett wondered if he was happy. She wondered if he married Dahlia.

Her eyes wandered about the strangers who moved around the room. She did not know most of them, and the ones she did know, she did not know well. She did not want to know them well. They didn't interest her, and they thought that she was just another kid.

The casket was open, and people moved around it, observing quietly. A young mother hushed a whimpering baby. The house was alive with the soft buzz of sympathetic voices. The rain hit the glass of the window, creating a sporadic rhythm. The wooden floor creaked under moving feet. The air was warm and heavy. Everett's heart drummed in her chest, buzzing like the tiny wings of a humming bird. Her stomach did somersaults. She, suddenly, found it hard to breathe.

Everett stood quickly and she moved around the small crowd of strangers, avoiding their gazes. She rushed for the door, and she pushed it open, gasping when the cool, heavy air reached her lungs. She doubled over, her hands hanging onto her knees as she desperately drew air into her lungs, her shoulders trembling. She breathed slowly, her breaths shaky and uneven. She gathered the strength to stand up straight. Her hooded eyes gazed out over the lonely front yard. Across the long yard sat the woods she used to explore, and the stream she used to swim in. The corn stalks in the field across the road stood proud and green, swaying in the rainy breeze.

Everett placed her hands on her stomach and she shuffled to the rail of the porch. The bushes beneath the railing sat unattended, its leavy branches sprouting wildly towards the sky. Droplets of rain slid down the leaves. Everett shook as she gagged. Blood rushed through her heated veins. She gagged again, tears of pressure building behind her closed eyes. She vomitted into the bushes, her ears ringing. Her hands gripped the rail of the porch as she vomitted. Everett gasped for air when the wave of panic passed, coughing and spitting again and again. She wiped her nose and mouth, her knees trembling.

"Kid,"

Her nose scrunched up in detest at the taste in her mouth, and she spat again, happy that she had not made a mess all over the front of her dress. She wiped her lips, panting softly. She gagged, again, from reflex. Her blood rushed through her ears, her eyes red and teary.

"Kid,"

She slowly turned her head towards the steps of the porch. Her shoulders lifted and fell as her lungs screamed for air. She looked through the curled tendrils of her locks at the figure standing on the porch steps, her vision blurry. She wiped her eyes.

"You're a hot fuckin' mess, kid." He said, his hands shoved in his pockets, rain rolling off his stubbled face. Everett sniffled, and she slowly stood up straight, her back cracking.

"It takes one to know one." She replied in a rough voice, the cold rain chilling her heated skin. He chuckled, slowly ascending the creaking steps. He wiped his damp face. He looked at the young woman in front of him.

"Jesus Christ. Just like her. A spittin' image-"  
"Yeah. A spittin' image of her. Of mama. She'd be so proud. I know."

Sadowey chuckled, standing in front of his sister. He grew. As if he couldn't get any taller. His blond hair was soaking wet from the rain. Dark curcles sat beneath his grey eyes. He wore a leather jacket. His hands jingled a ring of keys in his pocket.

"How've you been, shorty? Been a while, huh? A long while." Sadowey smiled, looking at his sister. She did not reply, her eyes glued to his.

"You never wrote back."  
"You're upset about that? I've been real busy, kid. I-"  
"You never wrote back."  
"Kid, I've been really busy. I've-"  
"Too busy to send me a god damned letter?"

Venom lined her voice, and her lips curled in a sneer. Sadowey sighed deeply. He looked out at the drive way. A hearse sat in the muddy drive along side a few different cars. His own truck, brand new, sat at the end of the drive way.

"I got a new truck."  
"Why didn't you write me?"  
"You really wanna fight about this?"  
"I really want an answer."  
"It's been two fucking years, Everett. And you're still angry?"

Her cheeks flushed red. Of course she was still angry. She clenched her fists.

"Fetch's dead, and I'm gonna be all alone, now. You forgot all about me, Sadowey. Ain't got a single letter from you. No call, no visit." She trembled, her voice breaking. "And you turn up, all of a sudden, like you actually gave a fuck about me?"

"I didn't come up here just to see you, Everett. I came to give my respects to Fetch."  
"Why didn't you write me back, Sadowey?"  
"Jesus Christ, I don't have time to sit down and write a fuckin' letter every three days, Everett. I gotta work for Dahlia and Natalie. You're not-"  
"Natalie?"  
"...My daughter."

A thick silence enveloped them. Everett felt a pressure build in her chest, yet she did not act upon it. Her heart crashed painfully against her ribcage. She resisted the urge to throw up, again.

"I feel really bad for not writin' you, kid. I thought about you everyday. I wanted to tell you all about it. Dahlia and I married. We have a kid. A nice home." Sadowey's face brightened. "You'd love it, squirt. I own a nice piece of property. You'll never believe it, kid," he leaned forward, and he spoke in an excited, hushed voice, "I got my hands on an airplane, kid." He bit his lower lip with a grin. "'Course, it was a piece of shit when I got it, but I restored it. Had Garret and Thomson build a nice hangar. You'd love it, kid."

Everett did not reply, waves of emotions crashing against her bones. The screen door creaked noisily as it was opened. An older man stepped out.

"Hello. I don't believe we met. You are-?" The older man held out his hand for Sadowey to shake, stepping out onto the porch.

"Sadowey. I was..Fetch's step son." Sadowey smiled weakly, and he shook the man's hand. The man returned the smile, and he released Sadowey's hand. His smile was sympathetic. The man placed a hand on Sadowey's shoulder, and he gave it a soft squeeze.

"I am so sorry for your loss." The man said quietly, nodding to Everett. "Come on in." The man lead Sadowey inside. Everett shifted her weight from foot to foot, her eyes looking down. The wood of the porch was damp. A few wet leaves stuck to the wood. She sighed heavily, before walking inside the house as well. She let the screen door slam close. She was greeted by a burst of warm air. Everett sighed heavily, wandering into the kitchen. She walked to the sink and she rinsed out her mouth, spitting over and over again into the sink. She ran cold water over her flushed face and she washed her hands, letting out a shaking breath.

Everett looked around the cramped kitchen. The clock on the wall ticked slowly. Cobwebs clung to the corners of the kitchen, and the small table was covered in old newspapers and mail. Everett rubbed her stinging eyes for a moment. She took a seat at the table, the taste still hanging on her tongue. She looked up as Sadowey appeared in the doorway, his eyes heavy and sad. He wandered into the kitchen and he took a seat in a chair across from her. They were quiet for a long time.

"Was he drunk?"  
"No, surprisingly. A kid who was texting hit him. Stupid fucking.."

Everett's voice trailed, and she tucked a tendril of chocolate hair behind an ear with an agitated sigh. Her shoulders slumped. Sadowey nodded and he looked up at the clock.

"You..you gonna stay here?" Sadowey asked, moving a small stack of papers out of his way. He rested his elbows on the table. Everett snorted with a shrug.

"I dunno. I haven't really had a chance to think about anything." Everett mumbled, shifting her weight. She heard a soft roll of thunder in the distance, the rain pattering heavily against the window. Ger brother watched her with a wry smile.

"Dahlia, Natalie and I are..actually moving this week. We've gotten ourselves packed up and everythin'. We're probably gonna move to Michigan or Indiana. Somewhere with a lot of space. Natalie's growin' so fast. Like a weed." Sadowey chuckled softly, pride glowing in his eyes. Everett grunted in reply. She laid her head down on her arms, the chill from the outside wind and weather hanging onto her bones. she watched Sadowey with sleepy eyes.

"I've missed you, kid, believe it or not. I'm sorry for not writin' back. I kept all your letters." A soft smile played on his face as he watched his younger sister. Everett's lips pulled up into a small smile, and Sadowey laughed warmly, reaching across the table and running a hand through her soft hair.

"There's that smile." He spoke softly. "God. I can't believe how much you've grown, shorty. You're finally a woman." He grinned from ear to ear. Everett laughed softly, her eyes heavy. She welcomed the warmth that the house gave her. The furance clinked and clanked, choking out warm air. Again, silence formed around them.

Everett was starting to fall asleep, her face buried in her arms. Her breathing was calm and deep, her small shoulders rising and falling with each breath. Sadowey watched her for awhile.

"I could never forget you, kid." Sadowey spoke, watching her, deep in thought. "You remember what I said about talkin' 'bout someone you missed? That way they'll come back faster?" He brushed her hair gently. "I talk 'bout you all the time, kid. God dammit. I swear, Dahlia must be gettin' sick of it." He laughed softly. "I promise thing's'll be different, squirt. You'll find somewhere to be." Sadowey grunted softly as he stood.

Sadowey reached into his pocket and he fished out his keys. They jingled musically as he sat them down on the wooden table. He pulled off his warm, leather jacket. Sadowey folded his jacket before setting it next to his keys. "I dunno where you're gonna end up," he continued, "but I hope you end up in a place where you'll be happy. With someone who's crazy 'nough to be with you."

xxx

The rain continued on into the evening. The dark clouds clung to the sky. A flash of lighting cut through the grey expanse, and a roar of thunder followed after it. Everett groaned softly, the thunder nearly shaking her whole house apart. She sleepily opened her eyes, her head aching. She felt sore and parched, the acrid taste in her mouth unpleasant.

With a groan, Everett stood, pressing a palm to her crashing temble. She wobbled over to the sink, and she got herself a glass of water. She sipped the cool water thoughtfully, her eyes staring at the window. Her gaze followed the lines of rain that slid down the glass. She observed her reflection. Her hair was a mess and dark circles sat beneath her tired eyes. Suddenly, her gaze landed on the reflection of the table. She turned her head.

A leather jacket sat folded on the table. A note and a ring of keys sat on the jacket. Confused, Everett wandered back to the table, and she pulled the note from under the jingling keys.

_ Everett,_

_ I'm moving with Dahlia and Natalie in a few days, and I wanted to say goodbye. I stayed until Fetch was taken out off the house. Everyone left, and I think I'll head out, too. Dahlia told me to say 'hi' for her. Maybe you'll find us, and visit us. I'd love for you to meet little Natalie. I'm giving you the keys to my house. It's not safe for you to live there, anymore. The house is about to fall and crash down any minute. My house is safer. You can even get a job downtown, and get yourself some money. _

_ You can, also, have the keys to my hangar. Maybe you can do something with that airplane. I can't fly it well. It always stalls on me._

Everett laughed softly as she read his words, warm tears starting to sting her eyes.

_Keep yourself safe. I don't want to have to come and bail you out of jail or something. I hope you find something for yourself in the sucks, I know. And it'll be hard, I know. But it'll get better. I promise._

_ Sadowey_

An address sat on the bottom of Sadowey's note. Everett assumed that it was the address of the house Sadowey was moving out of.

Everett folded the note back up and she set it back onto the table. She eyed her brother's leather jacket, and she pulled it on over her shoulders and torso. It was a little large, but it filled her with warmth and a strange sense of comfort. The jacket smelled like leather and Sadowey's cologne and after shave. She detected the faint aroma of floral perfume. Everett smiled. She was an aunt, now. And a sister-in-law. A small wave of pride rushed through her body as she examined they keys that sat on the ring. She held the two keys in her hand, feeling their cool surface. Everett sighed deeply.

The young woman tucked the note into the pocket of the leather jacket, and she walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the living room. Everything was empty and bare. There was no sound of a blaring T.V., or the grumbles of an older man, complaining about his sobriety. The people had vanished into thin air. The casket was gone. The house was completely empty. Everett took a depp breath before she walked upstairs to pack her things.

xxx

The house was crashing down on her. That's all it was. The sinking feeling was unbearable. She felt too tired to tread the murky water. Everett could vaguely remember someone talking to her about the sinking feeling, and the sensation of everything crashing onto her. She remembered Dahlia talking to her about it. She remembered the woman's sweet perfume.

With a full bag on her back, Everett opened the door of the taxi, and she crawled in. It smelled heavily of cigarettes and leather. The taxi was warm; a delicious contrast to the cold blowing weather outside.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked, turning his head to look at her. Everett fished the damp note out of the leather jacket. She read the address to the driver, who nodded, before driving off down the long, stretched road. Everett buckled her belt with a heavy sigh. She looked out the window as the taxi pulled away from the home she had been living in for nineteen years. A small feeling tore at her heart, but she ignored it. This was the only way to escape the crashing and sinking. She was sure that something better sat just beyond the horizon, waiting for her.


	8. Alive

**Author's Note:**

Yo, yo, yo! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm super sorry for the late update. I didn't like writing the beginning of this chapter, so I kinda procrastinated. But. But. But. I have so much to tell you guys!

Guess who aced her exams? Not this lady! Guess who passed all her classes with only one B+ and everything else an A? THIS LADY! Whoop! Call the police. :D

**Guess who went to see the Desolation of Smaug? THIS LADY! Guess who loved it so much? THIS LADY! The ending though! The cliff hanger**!

Guys, I've gotten into **BBC's Sherlock**. **Martin Freeman** is totally amazing and adorable, and I loved him in The Hobbit. So I was really thrilled to see that he played John Watson! And guess who voiced Smaug in the Desolation? **Benedict Cumberbatch**! So gorgeous. It makes me happy knowing that they both star in two things that I really like.

_**Guys, the third season of Sherlock is going to kill me. I can't wait. I'm going to cry so hard because my heart feels will be all over the place! And there are already so many things on Tumblr with the third season, and I'm tearing my hair out wishing it would air faster in the U.S.**_

So. Guess who's thinking about writing a **Sherlock Fanfiction**? Mmmhmm. *whispers* **Me**. I'm already thinking of a plot, and it's going to take me a few weeks to develop and experiment with things. I try to plan everything out before I write it. Trust me; if I just wrote out Delta Sierra with what I originally had in mind, it would be on fire in the middle of an oil spill. Just trust me on this.

I may be studying abroad in a different country for a foreign exchange program. I really wanted to go to Ireland (my heritage!), but I can only go if I go in the summer of 2014. Well, marching band is in the summer, and this is my last year. I've been in it for years, and I'm NOT going to miss my last season! So poop! My heart was broken. But. But. But. I may be able to go to **New Zealand** -or- **Germany**! Buckle up, kiddies. I might be on my way! :D

And I think that's it. If any of you beautiful babes have a Tumblr, add me.

My URL:_** fuckleupagus**_

_**And it's, like, three in the goddamn morning. I feel really sick and tired and I kind of rushed through the end. It's probably crappy. I used to ride horses a long time ago, so my horsey grooming skills may not be very good. If you guys are good with horses, tell me if I've made an error.**_

_**Au revoir! Auf Wiedersehen! **_

_**xxx**_

The house sat near a long, county road, surrounded by corn fields and small farms. It was the scenery she had grown accustomed to. A long, slightly curved dirt driveway lead up to the house. A sea of vast, green space separated the home and the large expanse of thick woods. In the middle of the open field sat a fairly large structure. The hangar. It was silhouetted against the indigo horizon, the moon struggling to fight through the thick clouds that had accumulated over its pale face.

The door of the house was locked, though it didn't matter much to her. She had the key. Although the door was heavy, it opened noiselessly. With a strange feeling of apprehension, Everett took her first step into her new home. Thick darkness had devoured the living room, banishing every precious shimmer of light. She could barely see through the rich, violet shadow of the early morning. Dropping her bag on the floor, Everett felt blindly for a light switch, her shoes thumping against the wood in a slow rhythm. The floors were bare wood, covered in scratches from the traffic that had passed before. Occasionally, she would stumble on nothing, and catch herself. Her clumsy feet betrayed her minutes later, however, and she tripped and fell forward into an unknown and unseen object in front of her. _CRASH._ She shatter of broken glass echoed through her mind.

"Well, shit." She muttered. It hadn't even been an hour in her new home, and she had already destroyed something. Cautiously, she stepped around the broken glass that shimmered in the occasional stream of moonlight. She could make out the silhouetted shapes of furniture, and she took a mental picture before the room was swallowed by the darkness once again. Her hands soon made contact with the shade of a lamp, and she let out a soft sound of success, feeling around for the switch. When bright light flashed before her eyes, she flinched, covering her eyes with her palms until her vision returned to her. Everett blinked away the speckles, her eyes adjusting to the glow of the lamp.

The walls were bare, though it was obvious that pictures had sat there at one time. Dust gathered in the corners of the room. She noticed that she had broken a glassy vase. Water puddled with the glass, and the fresh flowers lay abandoned, a few of their petals scattered across the floor. Sighing softly, she turned her gaze to observe the rest of the living room. A simple rocking chair sat near a small table. A folded piece of paper sat on the surface of the table, and, moving with much more confidence and purpose, Everett walked over the table and took the note, reading it.

_Dear Everett,_

_ There isn't much here, but it will keep you comfortable. We decided on keeping the utilities on for you. There is enough money hidden in the drawer of Sadowey's room to pay the bills for two months. There is extra money for groceries, too. Use your money wisely, sweet heart (Everett rolled her eyes at the smiley face that followed the word, and she deduced that Dahlia was responsible for writing the letter)! You may be able to find some work in town. I know packing groceries isn't the most glamorous of jobs, but you'll need the money. Our neighbor, Forrester, said that he would check up on you once in awhile. If you aren't able to get a job in town, he may hire you to help around the house. His son, Lee, may be willing to let you work, too. _

_ Call us when you get the chance. We miss you. Maybe we'll come and visit, and you can meet Natalie. She's a real sweetheart (Everett bit her lip at the sight of another smiley face, continuing to read her letter). Write us if you have the time. _

_ Dahlia and Sadowey_

Everett closed and folded the letter with a soft sigh. She tucked it into her pocket, chewing on her cheek lightly. A job. She had never had a job before. She hoped that she would find a job before she ran out of money. Gritting her teeth, Everett pushed the doubtful thoughts away. Instead, she wandered around the house, turning on every light she could find. She found the darkness oppressing, and she wanted to cast it away.

It didn't take her long to find her way around the house. She found the bathroom, and was overwhelmed with a feeling of relief. The taxi ride had been a long one, and she regretted not going to the bathroom before she left. Washing her hands after she relieved herself, she noticed that the whole bathroom had been scrubbed clean, the smell of bleach and cleaner still hanging in the air. She noticed the duck shaped soap dispenser. She found her reflection in the mirror on the medicine cabinet. She studied her features. She looked exhausted. Dark rings circled beneath her grey eyes, and her hair was an unkempt mess of tangles and fluff.

The taxi ride out to the house had been rough. The ride wasn't extremely exciting, and she had managed to fall asleep, slouched against the taxi's uncomfortable seats. The driver had woke her awkwardly once he reached her destination, and she paid him for the ride, giving him a few dollars extra for the possible snoring he may have endured.

Leaning over the sink, Everett stared at her reflection. She tilted her head, looking at herself from different angles. She made faces at her reflection, smirking once or twice. She ran her fingers down her chin, her skin soft. Speckles dotted her cheeks and her nose. Her cheeks were rosy, adding bright color to her otherwise pale features. She ran a hand through her wild hair, tugging at the tangles until they freed themselves. Her hair was soft, despite its untidiness. She allowed her fingers to twirl and twist through her deep brown tresses. Everett tussled her hair before she walked out of the bathroom, flipping off the light.

The house was filled with an eerie silence that rang and stung her ears. She could hear the snores of Fetch deep within her memory, along with the hissing fuzziness of a snowy channel on the T.V. The rumble of Sadowey's old truck hung in the back of her mind. Everett stared out at the dark hallway, the light from the lamp in the living room barely lighting the small hallway. Her heart drummed slowly in her rib cage as she listened to her blood rush through her ears. The silence was deafening.

Everett hummed softly, wandering through the hallway into another room. She flipped on the light, looking around. The paint on the wall was a creamy color, and it smelled heavily of baby powder. The plate on the light switch was a little teddy bear holding balloons. Everett guessed that the room must have belonged to little Natalie. Quickly losing interest in this room, Everett turned off the light, and she walked into the room across from Natalie's. Everett felt for the light switch, and blinked when the light flooded the room. A large bed sat near the window. A wooden drawer sat alongside the bed along with a lamp. A wardrobe leaned against the farthest wall. Bright, glimmering gold paint covered the walls, catching the light of the bulb on the ceiling and causing it to shimmer.

Everett stepped into the room and she inhaled. The faint smell of Dahlia's floral perfume clung to the air. She could barely pick up the scent of Sadowey's own cologne. The mixture was not unpleasant, though it brought a slight ache to her heart. The young woman walked over to the drawer and she opened it slowly. As promised, an envelope containing two months of bill and grocery money gathered dust. Everett shut the drawer, having no interest in the money at the moment. Everett stepped out into the hallway once more. The rest of the doors lead to empty closets, and she possessed no interest for them, either.

The young woman yawned and she stretched towards the ceiling, her fingers reaching high above her head, desperately trying to snag a shadow. Everett relaxed a moment later, shifting her weight from side to side. She was alone, now. Sadowey had his wife and child to look after. Her mother had passed, followed by Fetch, a man who was far from perfect, but better than nothing.

She felt pressure build in her chest. Her legs twitched. Gathering the rest of her energy, she rushed forward, running through the dark hallway and towards the warm, creamy light of the living room. Without a destination, dashed through the house, screaming at the top of her lungs, determined to create some sort of sound. Her screaming voice bounced off the wooden walls of the house. Her feet thumped noisily against the floor. Her shoes crunched noisily in the glass from the broken vase, but she ignored it. Her heart pumped heated blood through her veins. A delicious sensation of adrenaline rushed through her body

Everett screaming ceased when she reached the kitchen, her heart racing in her chest. Sweat had accumulated on her forehead. Her shoes were damp from the splash in the broken vase puddle. Her shoulders and hands trembled. A breeze blew through an open window in the kitchen, the curtains tossing about slowly. An icebox sat against the wall, humming softly. The table near the window was bare. A few pots and pans sat on the counter, along with a few glasses, bowls, plates, cubs, and silverware. A wall clock ticked slowly, almost painfully.

Panting softly, Everett wandered into the kitchen, her shoes scuffing across the white linoleum. The soft hum of the icebox and white noise filled her mind, and she sighed softly, relaxing. It was much better than the suffocating silence. The air was cooler in the kitchen. A wooden table sat beside the open window, four chairs pushed in against it. Everett wandered to the table and she ran the tips of her fingers across the cool surface. She felt each scratch and flaw on the surface of the table, and she committed them to her memory. Everett glanced up at the ticking clock for a moment. It was too early, and too late. Her eyes were growing heavy.

The moon managed to fight through the clouds, its cool light showing through the window. Its light flooded the kitchen and shown against the floor. Everett inhaled as she desperately drank the moonlight. When it disappeared, she exhaled, the stress escaping her body. Her shoulders slumped and her knees trembled. She allowed herself to slump onto the cold floor, her ear pressed to the linoleum. She could hear the electricity hum throughout the house. Occasionally, a pipe could clank softly, or the wind would rattle a shutter. Everett curled into a ball and she closed her eyes. Within minutes, she fell asleep, her arms wrapped around her shoulders and her chin tucked into her chest.

xxx

"I'm just checkin' for a pulse."  
"I said don't touch her! If she ain't alive, they gonna find your prints on her skin. They gonna lock you up. She ain't alive. Her skin's so pale, she looks like she's a ghost."  
"I think that's just her skin. Damn," the voice grew soft for a moment, "looks just like 'im." The stranger gave her side a gentle nudge

Everett's eyes fluttered open, her breathing slow and soft. Her eyes fell upon a face, and her breath hitched in her throat. The face grinned from ear to ear.

"We got a breather!"

She screamed and untangled herself from her own limbs, her body thrashing against the floor as she tried to get away, her eyes wide with terror. The man laughed, watching her with an amused look, his hands on his knees. She only screamed louder, her hair falling into her face.

"Hey, hey," the stranger said in a calm voice, the smile still on his face, "calm down. We're friends of your brother's." The man held up his hands. They were worn from work. His light brown hair stuck up all over the place, his brown eyes shining. "I'm Lee," he said before nodding up at an older man, "and that's my pop, Forrester." He stuck out his hand with a grin. A light touch of sunburn sat on his arms, his sleeves rolled up. His face, too, had been kissed by the sun, his freckled cheeks a light, warm pink. Everett trembled as she watched the strangers, sitting statue still.

"That Sadowey said you'd be lookin' for some work, girl," the older man spoke, his voice rough. Wrinkles lined his face. His eyes were stuck in a permanent glare. His silver hair was combed back, though a few strands had started to fall into his face. His cheeks were pink, too. His hands sat on his hips as he watched Everett collect herself. "Well," he said sharply, "are you lookin' for work, or not?"

"K-Kinda," She began, slowly standing. She stumbled once, her knees trembling. "I mean, if you have anything..for me to do." She brushed her hair from her face, her hand shaking.

"Jus' need a hand with the horses, and maybe with the field," Forrester explained, "M' oldest son moved out. He knew his way around a horse, an' he helped this one-" he nodded to Lee-"with the work in the field." Everett nodded slowly. "S'not glamorous work, but if you do the work, I'll pay ya. Sadowey was a good kid. I promised I'd help 'im out."

The young woman thought quietly about her options. It didn't sound bad. All she had to do was pull some weeds or plow. But she didn't know anything about horses. She had never really been near one. Everett would pet them at the petting zoo when the fair came around, but she had never owned nor had she ever cared for a horse.

Forrester seemed to sense this, and he chuckled softly. "Don't worry, girl," he said, "Lee'll teach you everythin' you need to know 'bout a horse. They ain't gonna bite 'less you give 'em a reason." His shoulders shook slightly when he laughed.

"Alright," Everett said after a long period of silence. "I'll do it." She rubbed her aching shoulder. It was slightly sore from sleeping on the kitchen floor, but she soon pushed the pain away from her mind. "When can I start?" She asked Forrester.

The man rubbed the grey stubble on his chin. "You can stop by an' get a tour, if you want. Ain't much to see, and there ain't gonna be a lot of places for you to be at. Just the stable, barn, and field." He said. "Make sure you wear somethin' that won't keep a lot of heat. Ain't gonna have you die in my field. There's a spigot, if you ever get thirsty. 'Course you can always come inside and yet water, but I ain't gonna have you runnin' in and out. Ain't payin' you to drink up my water." He scratched his whiskers.

"A tour sounds great." She told him. "S'not like there's much to do around here, anyway," she muttered under her breath, looking around the kitchen. All she really had to do was unpack. And, of course, take care of the flowers and vase she had massacred the night before. The older man nodded before he turned and started to shuffle out of the house, motioning for her to follow with his hand.

"C'mon," he said, "I'll drive you over. Every mornin', Lee can come by and pick you up." He said, walking towards the front door. Everett started to follow, but Lee stopped her.

"Glad to see you're breathin'," he smirked, "The name's Lee." The younger man said. He held out his hand and, as if he were summoning demons, snorted and spat into his hand, holding it out to her. Everett glanced down at his hand with mild disgust. She remembered the gesture from when she was younger. It had displayed a trust and bonding with a friend, but, now that she was older, she found the display a little gross. Still, she did not want to offend the person who she was going to be working with.

"Everett," she spoke with a slight smile, spitting into her own hand. They clasped their hands together for a moment before they pulled away. Lee laughed softly and he walked past her, following his father and leaving Everett to scrub her hands in the scalding water of the kitchen sink.

After washing her hands, Everett rushed after the to men, squinting at the light that had started to rise over the horizon. A thick layer of fog sat on top of the green grass. She squinted through the haze, searching for the hangar in the distance. Her eyes soon fell upon a dark blob in the middle of the field. she breathed a soft sigh before following Lee and Forrester to their rust colored pickup truck. A scruffy dog sat in the front, panting softly, its head sticking out the window. It barked excitedly upon seeing Everett, eager to make a new friend.

"That's Brutus," Lee grunted as he hoisted himself into the back of the pickup truck. He helped her into the back before settling down to sit. "He won't hurt you. He'll just jump up on you and try to lick your face." He chuckled softly, watching the dog through the back window of the pickup truck.

"I never had a dog before," Everett said, her lips forming into a wry smile as she observed the dog through he glass. "Fetch'd give me a lecture about takin' care of 'em, and feedin' 'em," she shrugged. "Never really wanted a dog, anyway." She sat down across from Lee, brushing away a few dusty, dead leaves. Lee nodded slowly, scratching gently at his sore sunburn.

The old truck roared to life when Forrester started it. It sputtered and clanked as the older man pulled out of the drive way and down the long road. The cool morning wind whipped at Everett's hair, and she sighed softly, enjoying the silky feeling of the wind. She knew that she had better enjoy it; the humidity was going to make everything hot and sticky when the sun came up.

"So," Everett called over the whipping wind after a few minutes, "where'd your older brother go?" She asked Lee. The young man shifted his gaze to her, and he shrugged.

"Went off to get a job somewhere else, I guess," he answered, "somewhere in the city. Wanted to work for Mann Co., I think." Lee said, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "A division of TF Industries." He added, squinting from the wind. He smirked. "Me? I like stayin' out here. No rules to follow, no one to tell you what you can and can't have." He looked around the fields that they drove by. "Just acres an' acres of land." He inhaled the fresh air until his lungs burned.

It didn't take much longer for Forrester to arrive at the farm Everett was going to work at. The older man parked the car in a gravel drive way and he turned the rumbling truck off. He slid out of the driver's side with a soft grunt. He called for Brutus, letting the shaggy dog out before closing the door. Lee hopped from the back of the truck and he helped Everett down, brushing his dusty jeans off.

"Show her where the stables are, Lee," Forrester said, "Show her the horses. Teach her how to saddle one and brush one. And, if you have time, show her how to clean their hooves." He nodded to his son, before turning and heading towards the house. Lee watched him shuffle towards the house before he sighed, shaking his head.

"Older'n dirt, my pop. Can't keep this old place runnin' all by hisself." He said, sticking his hands into his pockets. He gestured towards the stable across the yard. "C'mon," he said, "I'll show you 'around."

Everett followed him, trotting slightly to keep up with his long strides. She had broken a sweat by the time they reached the stables. Lee opened the wooden door with a soft grunt, the dusty sunlight filtering through the darkness of the table. Flies buzzed about and the smell of sweet hay and farm animal hung in the air. Lee walked into the table and, after a few seconds of feeling for a light switch, a soft, him light appeared in front of her eyes. Four horses sat in their stalls, chewing slowly and thoughtfully on their hay.

"This here's Doris. She's the oldest horse in the stable." Lee walked up to a large, black horse and patted her nose gently. "Those are her foals," he nodded to two younger horses. "They're both colts. The one with the spots is Pete, and the solid black one is Mitch." Lee unlatched Doris's gate and he led her out gently, patting her neck softly as he did so. "The filly over there-" he nodded to the final horse-"is Becca. We bought her a few months ago." Lee smiled, running his hands along Doris's coat. He looped the rope on her bridle over a small hook on a post and he left to fetch a wooden box full of combs and brushes.

"Before you saddle a horse, you brush it and clean its hooves." He said, opening the box and rummaging through it. He picked a curry and he ran it across Doris's neck and back. "And if you wanna move to the other side," he went to do so, keeping a hand on the horse, but keeping his distance when he went behind her, "make sure you keep your distance, but keep your fingers on her back. You don't wanna surprise her and make her kick." He went to groom her other side. Everett followed slowly and cautiously, watching Doris sniff the floor boards patiently. "Here," he handed Everett the brush.

"How do you know when to stop combin' them?" She asked, taking the curry comb and gently running it across Doris' shiny coat. Lee chuckled softly.

"When they look clean, stupid." He gave her head a soft shove, and she laughed, nodding a little. She ran the horse brush along Doris's neck, her hands travelling up the creature's soft coat. "There. That's good. You gotta clean them every day, before you saddle 'em. If you don't, they'll be uncomfortable or get girth sores. Ain't nobody wanna deal with a cranky horse." He said. Everett nodded and handed him the comb. He quickly placed the comb into the crate. "After you use the curry comb, you use a body brush. That'll get anything the comb missed. Then, you use a finishing brush for her face and ears and throat." With a grunt, he picked the box back up and returned it to its original place, returning with a hoof pick.

"This is a hoof pick. You need it to clean their hooves." He showed Everett he tool before walking over to Doris. He felt the back of her leg for a tendon. "You squeeze the back of her leg and say "up"," Upon hearing this command and feeling the slight pressure, Doris lifted her leg, revealing the bottom of her hoof. "The others have been trained with the word "up". They'll respond to it." Lee muttered, leaning forward to clean Doris's hoof. "If you see any cracks in their hooves, let me or my pop know, and we'll get it taken care of."

"Got it."  
"You sure?" Lee joked with a grin, gently picking Doris's hooves. He scraped the mud from her hooves before setting the leg down. Everett watched him with her arms crossed over her chest. She had been watching carefully.  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Then show me."

Lee handed Everett the horse pick, and she took it with a roll of her eyes, though a slight smile spread across her face. She went to another one of Doris's hooves, and she ran her hand along the leg of the animal. Giving her tendon a gentle squeeze, Everett said, "up". Doris responded, lifting her hoof. She grunted as she held Doris's hoof and tried to dig the mud and hay from the hoof. Lee laughed and he walked over to help her, holding the pick and cleaning the hoof while Everett held Doris's hoof.

"Okay, so maybe I need a little practice." Everett rolled her eyes.  
"You need a lotta practice."  
"Shuddup."

The young man rolled his eyes as he finished cleaning Doris's hoof. When Lee said it was okay, Everett released Doris's hoof. Lee lead the way to the other side of Doris, keeping his hand close to her.

"You think you can handle this one, slim?" Lee asked, handing her the pick.  
"I said shuddup, cowboy." Everett snarled, taking the pick. She did the same to Doris's third leg, ignoring Lee's chuckle. He was quiet as he watched her work, leaning in to help her every few seconds. He moved away to lean against the wall of the stable, smirking,

"Someone outta teach you how to ride."


End file.
